The Internet can facilitate an exchange of information between individuals and groups of individuals. For many people, the Internet represents a principal way by which they gather information from other people about many different topics. Moreover, people may use the Internet to share their own information and opinions with other people. The result may be a complex array of intersecting and non-intersecting information about a substantial number of topics between vast numbers of individuals. Navigating and viewing such a large, inter-related set of information can be a difficult, confusing, and time-consuming task.
It would therefore be desirable to aggregate and share accumulated information in an automatic and accurate manner.